


don't believe we can

by ktsukaharas



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Gen, Multi, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsukaharas/pseuds/ktsukaharas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James is at home with a cold and no one will leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't believe we can

**Author's Note:**

> Because James deserves lots of love. (inspired by when aron's stream was crashed by james while he was sick)

James doesn’t always get sick but when he does, it’s always at the worst possible times. This week he was supposed to record for Cow Chop, catch up on editing his own channel’s videos, and get ready to pack for pax the next week. Instead, James is sitting on his office chair with a bad headache and a pile of tissues by his side. 

He went to the doctor to see if he can get healed faster but all the doctor said was, “Don’t strain your voice and drink lots of vitamins.” James doesn’t know why he goes to the doctor when he rarely ever listens to them anyways. He’s got things to do and that includes editing just a little bit more content for his fans and because of his extra editing, he forgets to take vitamins. Oops. 

James leans back against his office chair, closing his eyes for a few moments. He just needs a little break from editing. Just a little.

Suddenly, he hears someone open his front door. James is too tired to check who it is. The intruder opens the door to his bedroom and James can feel the person hovering over them. James opens his eyes and sees Aleks, looking at him like a disappointed mother. 

“What are you doing here?” James asks, trying not to sound sick but ultimately failing anyway. He violently coughs, forcing his body to jerk forward three times.

“I came to check on you since I know you never listen to the doctor.” Aleks glances over at James’s computer, “Were you recording?” 

“I was editing, excuse you.” James saves his video and exits out of the application, “And I don’t need to be checked on. I’m a grown man.” He spins around in his chair to face Aleks and crosses his arms, challenging the younger and sniffling his nose. 

“Yeah, a grown man that won’t listen to his doctor.” Aleks lifts up a grocery bag to James’s face, “I bought you some cans of chicken soup because you’re supposed to eat that when you’re sick for some reason.” Aleks lightly tosses it in James’s lap. 

James opens the grocery bag and examines the cans, “You bought the generic kind. The worst tasting chicken soup there is.” He deadpans. 

Aleks rolls his eyes,  “You can’t even taste shit when you’re sick so it doesn’t matter. Now get to bed.” 

James scoffs, “What are you? My mom?” 

Aleks doesn’t answer. Instead, he grabs James’s wrist and drags him to his bed.

“Hey, hey. You calm down. No need to force me to bed I was going to come anyways.” James says when Aleks sets him down on his bed. He crosses his arm again like a stubborn child. 

“Lay down. You look like shit, dude.” Aleks lightly pushes James’s shoulder to get him to lay down. 

James sighs and gives in, blanketing himself under the covers, “Happy? I’m laying down. You’re going to leave now right?” 

Aleks shakes his head, “Hold on.” He leaves the room. James hears him rustling through the bathroom and the faucet turns on. James mentally groans. Aleks is going to try and play nurse now. 

Aleks reenters the room with a warm, wet towel in hand and walks to James’s bedside. He tries to move as much of James’s long curls off his face as he could and carefully lay the towel on the older’s forehead. Aleks steps back to examine his handiwork and laughs, “Dude, you look like total shit. How the fuck did you even get sick?” 

“Well, you always look like shit so that makes two of us.” James grumbles. 

Aleks immediately stops laughing, “Your insults mean nothing because you’re sick and you don’t mean it.” Aleks claps his hands, “Now that you have a towel on your head, stay here. Don’t edit. Don’t make yourself food. If you have to use the bathroom whatever, but anything else no.” Aleks quickly taps his foot, wondering if he’s missing anything from the list, “I’m going to walk Ein then heat up the chicken noodle soup for you. Don’t go anywhere okay? Or else you’re going to be sick forever.” 

“Whatever. Have fun.” James grabs his phone, immediately scrolling through his twitter notifications. Aleks rushes out of the room to fetch Ein. 

James isn’t sure how long Aleks was gone, but when the younger came back he still didn’t go home. 

“Why are you still here?” James asks when Aleks reenters the room for the third time. 

“I’m going to wait until you fall asleep so you don’t edit when I leave.” Aleks takes a seat in James’s office chair and starts absentmindedly clicking on his computer screen. 

James incoherently grumbles when Aleks opens a game on steam and sets up a controller. The older closes his eyes, hoping he’ll fall asleep soon so Aleks can leave already. 

Half an hour passes and James can’t sleep. 

It might be because of Aleks’s rapid clicking on his computer, it might be Ein’s feet running across the room, whatever it is, James can’t sleep. 

“Do you usually stay up for this long?” James hears Aleks ask. Probably heard James rolling around in bed. 

“Only when assholes barge into my house and start playing on my computer.” 

Aleks laughs but continues playing whatever game he has open, “That must suck. Maybe some songs will help you?” Aleks unlocks his phone and starts playing some music. Some indie band James never heard before. 

The towel on James’s forehead is now cold and just sitting there. James doesn’t really have the energy to take it off though. He listens to Aleks singing under his breath. James would never admit it outloud, but Aleks is a good singer. If the younger knew he thought that, James would never hear the end of it. 

A new song plays, another band James has never heard before though. This song had a softer melody and Aleks continues to sing along. As Aleks’s singing gets a little louder, James’s eyes get a little droopier. Each word Aleks sang had James’s stepping closer and closer to sleep. The last thing James hears before he completely drops into slumber and the sound of Aleks’s voice to a sweet melody. 

James abruptly wakes up to the sound of Ein barking. He groans and rubs his eyes. He touches and forehead and feels that the wet towel is not there anymore. James looks around, making sure the towel didn’t fall on his sheets and make a huge wet spot. James looks over to his side dresser and realizes the wet towel is there instead of on his sheets. He sighs thankfully. 

“Hello Ein!” James hears someone say downstairs. Joe. Obviously. 

James grabs his phone to check the time and notices a post it note attached to it: 

_ If you do even a little bit of editing I’m going to get security on your ass. I hired the best guy I know! -Aleks _

James scoffs and peels off the note. The phone reads 8:00 AM. Why is Joe here so early? 

“James?” Joe calls, sticking his head through the door, “Are you okay?” 

“Fuck no. Not with you barging in here like that.” Suddenly James sneezes consecutively, gross snot running down his face. James grabs a tissues and blows his nose. He hates being sick because of how disgusting he feels all the time. 

“Jesus christ James. You look terrible.” Joe comments, stepping closer to James’s bedside. 

“Yeah, I heard.” James deadpans through a tissue. 

“Are you hungry? I’ll make you eggs. Wait, can sick people eat eggs? Unless you want the chicken noodle soup Aleks bought?” Joe offers. 

James immediately shakes his head, “No chicken noodle soup. Especially the one Aleks bought, please. No. Eggs are fine, thanks.” Joe noods, heading out the room. 

James flops on his back. Maybe he can take a short nap before Joe finishes cooking. James slowly closes his eyes, ready for another few minutes of rest. 

The clattering of pots and pans and the fire alarm abruptly wake up James. On instinct, James leaps out of bed and bullets down the stairs to make sure Joe hasn’t ruined his kitchen. He sees Joe waving in the air at the burnt eggs and pots laying on the ground. Ein is also barking at Joe, almost worriedly. 

“Joe, what the fuck?” James exasperates.

“I’ve got it all under control James! Don’t stress out, that’s bad for your health!” Joe reassures, hitting the fire alarm with a spatula. 

“Joe, holy shit. Fuck.” James tries to hold himself up against the counter, sickness now catching up with him after the mini kitchen scare. Slightly disoriented and headache growing, James groans. 

“James!” Joe runs over to James and tries to guide him to the living room and sets him on the couch, “You shouldn’t have come down in the first place. I wouldn’t burn down your house on purpose.” 

“House fires don’t usually start on purpose. Fuck.” James clutches his head, “My head really fucking hurts.” 

Joe runs into the kitchen to get James’s a cup of water. He hands the cup to James, “You’re not supposed to move really fast when you’re sick.” Joe tsks, “Does your head hurt too much to eat?” 

James’s stomach suddenly grumbles, “I’ll eat just a little bit of eggs.”

Joe nervously laughs, “Uh I burnt the eggs… Good thing I heated up some chicken noodle soup on the side, right?”

James groans, “Ugh, whatever. Just, give me something to eat, please.”

Joe nods, running to the kitchen to quickly bring a bowl of soup to James. He flops in the seat beside the older and scoops a spoonful of soup, holding it in front of James’s face. 

“What the fuck?” James makes a grab for the spoon but Joe moves it out of James’s reach. He then holds the spoon up to James’s mouth again. 

“You are not feeding me. I’m a grown man. I can feed myself.” James tries his best not to pout. 

“Really? Because you’re kind of acting like a kid right now.” Joe shakes the spoon in front of James’s face, “Say ‘aah’” 

“I’m not going to fu-” Before James could finish his sentence, Joe shoves the eggs in James’s in mouth. James sputters, accidentally swallowing the soup before he finishes chewing. 

“Joe! What the fuck.” James coughs and takes a swig of water, “You could’ve burned my tongue!” 

Joe laughs, “But I didn’t. I think. Now eat some more.” Joe holds up another spoonful of soup. 

“Do you really think I’m going to eat more soup from you?” 

Joe lifts his eyebrow, challenging James. 

James grumbles before leaning in to allow Joe to shove another spoonful of soup into mouth. He angrily swallows. He can’t believe he’s letting Joe feed him. Especially at this age. 

When James finishes his bowl of soup, Joe stands up from the sofa, “I’m going to walk Ein now. Don’t get up okay? I don’t want to come back and see you passed out on the floor.”

“Whatever.” James lays down on the couch, tucking himself under the spare blanket, “You have fun.” 

Joe leaves the living room but James could hear him cooing at his dog from miles. James falls asleep to the sound of Joe making kissy noises at Ein. 

James wakes up with the small headache that just won’t leave. He lifts his head and sees Joe sitting at the end of the couch, wrapped in a blanket and curled up next to Ein. James checks the clock hanging on the wall: 10:48pm. 

“Joe?” James’s voice comes out much more gurgled than he thought. 

Joe’s startled and looks toward James, “James! You’re awake! Are you hungry again?”

“What are you still doing here?” James sits up as Ein climbs over Joe to sit in James’s lap instead. 

“I wanted to make sure you eat because I know when you’re sick you constantly forget to eat.” Joe shoves the blanket off his lap and stands up, “Do you want some more chicken noodle soup?”

“Hell no. That chicken soup is disgusting.” James scratches his beard, “Um… I think I can handle myself Joe. You can go home now.” 

Joe nods, “Alright James. Remember to to eat tomorrow.” Joe waves happily to James and leaves. The clicking of the front door lock indicating Joe has finally left. 

James sighs, cradling Ein’s face in his palms, “My friends are here to much, aren’t they Ein?” 

The next morning James is way better. Besides the occasional coughing and the headache that just won’t shake, he honestly feels like he can go back to recording and editing with everyone else. 

James sits at his computer, clicking through random videos on youtube. He’ll edit later but for now, he’s going to allow himself to relax. 

He hears his front door open but he doesn’t react, assuming it’s Aleks or Joe. They’ll make their way up to his room sooner or later. James clicks through a few more videos when he hears Ein yelp. He instantly stands up, worried for his dog. 

“Ein?” James calls out, as if she would answer. He grabs the closest weapon he could find (a plastic bat) and makes his way downstairs. 

He slowly walks into the kitchen, carefully listening to the intruder walking around his kitchen. 

“Who’s there?” James calls out. 

The intruder still doesn’t answer, “Hello?” 

James sneaks up behind the intruder, if they weren’t going to answer then James has the right to hit them. He slowly lifts the bat behind the trespasser, ready to strike. 

“What the fuck James!” The “trespasser” turns around, headphones falling from their ear and dangles from the cord inside their pocket. 

“Trevor! What the fuck are you doing here!” James yells, startled, but still grateful he didn’t have to fight a burglar. He tosses the bat to the side. 

“James,” Trevor says seriously, “Joe said that Aleks said that the doctor said you’re not allowed to strain your voice.” James rolls his eyes and Trevor lowers his voice even more, “So don’t strain your voice.”

“Oh fuck off Trevor. You can’t come barge in and make my dog yelp like that? What did you do?” James picks Ein up from the ground, cradling her in his arms like a newborn baby. 

“I accidently kicked her toy when I came inside. I don’t know why she was waiting by the door…” Trevor awkwardly clicks his tongue and drums on the countertop. 

“How the fuck did you even get in here? And why are you here?” 

“You gave me the key like two weeks ago. Honestly you should just give out keys for Halloween because you’re constantly giving them out like candy.” Trevor laughs, “Also Joe told me to take care of you.”

“Are you all just tossing me to the next person. What the fuck?” James sets down Ein to look into the grocery bag on his countertop. Presumably from Trevor, “More chicken soup?” 

“Yes, more chicken soup. But better chicken soup. I think I have better taste in soup than Aleks does.” Trevor grins proudly, “Also, you don’t look as bad as Joe and Aleks described.” 

“I’m getting better. Just like, one more night of sleep or something.” James shrugs. 

“Have you ate yet?” Without allowing James to answer, Trevor takes out a pot and steadily pours the new brand of chicken soup into it, “Go ahead, sit. It might take awhile to heat up.” 

James nods wordlessly, he actually is a little hungry. 

A couple minutes later, Trevor sets a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of James, “I’m going to walk Ein then head out. Don’t do anything that would make you sick for another day.” Trevor warns. 

James waves him off, shoving a spoonful of soup into his mouth. Trevor really does have better taste in soup than Aleks. 

When Trevor reenters the house after walking Ein, he doesn’t immediately go into the kitchen and greets James again. Instead, Trevor walks around the house. James is curious on what Trevor is doing (hoping he isn’t fucking shit up) but not curious enough to actually get up and check on him. James finishes his soup and sets his empty bowl in the sink. As he walks toward the stairs, Trevor runs down like a child avoiding trouble. 

“Okay James, I’m leaving now! See you later!” Trevor rushes out the front door leaving James slightly startled from the sudden departure. 

James decides to ignore Trevor’s abrupt exit. Besides, Trevor has always been a weird guy. He climbs steadily up the stairs, no need to be in a rush. When he reaches his door, his door is closed and a small, pink sticky note is attached to it. James yanks it off the door and squints at the messy handwriting: 

_ Don’t forget to take your vitamins :) - Trevor _

James scoffs at the note and pushes open his door. He won’t forget to take vitamins, does he want to stay sick? Nonetheless, James places the reminder on his dresser and flops into bed, slowly closing his eyes. He’s been sleeping way too much for the past three days, it makes him feel unproductive. 

James opens his eyes again, staring at his ceiling. He squints, noticing another small, pink post it note hanging from his ceiling. James stands up on his bed, and snatches the post it note from the ceiling. Did Trevor really make the effort to put a post it note up there?

_ You don’t have to pay me back for the chicken soup. It’s Aleks’s fault for having bad taste in canned foods - Trevor _

It takes all of James’s power not to roll his eyes. He tosses the notes on his dresser along with the other one and sits on the edge of his bed. He doesn’t really want to sleep again so he goes to the bathroom to wash up. 

When James enters the bathroom, yet another pink post it note is dangling on his mirror. James squints at it. If Trevor was going to leave handwritten notes, he should've at least not use shitty handwriting: 

_ Get lots of rest or you’ll die and i won't get my paycheck - Trevor _

James actually laughs at the note and takes it down from the mirror, he might save them. As reminders for when he’s sick and  _ not _ because he finds the notes sort of endearing. 

When he re enters his room, James goes straight to his computer. Just a little bit of editing wouldn’t hurt, right? He sits in his office chair, actually pleased to be sitting up instead of laying on his ass all day. His computer screen, surprisingly, has another post it note. This one was crumpled and handwriting even shittier than the rest as if Trevor just remembered to write this one before he left:

_ Don’t even think about editing! You have to get better. -Trevor _

James decides to ignore this one, only because he’s feeling much better than before. He can edit just a little bit, and besides, he hasn’t posted a new video in a few days. His fans deserve a video or two soon. He removes the post it note and places it on the side, deciding to edit for an hour or two. 

Unfortunately, one or two hours of editing turn into twelve hours of editing and fucking around on the computer. James glances at the clock on the bottom of the screen: 2:00am. He feels like total shit. His headache has gotten worst and his desk is buried in used tissues now. He should’ve just listened to Trevor’s stupid post it note instead of editing. He quickly queues three videos on youtube and without shutting off his computer, he flops into bed. James falls asleep when his head hits the pillow with Trevor’s reminder that he should’ve listened to. 

James wakes up at 12 in the afternoon, headache from the night before still present. He groans and buries himself into his covers, not really wanting to get up. He hears his front door slam closed, another person entering his house. How many keys did he give out?

“James?” Aron calls out from downstairs, “Trevor told me you were getting better but forced me to check on you anyways.” Aron pauses, waiting for an answer. James decides to ignore him, head aching too much to talk louder than a whisper. 

“Uh…” Aron continues, “I’m going to make myself some chicken soup if you don’t mind.” 

James tightens his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep instead of dealing with this huge headache. James doesn’t know how long he’s been laying there or how long Aron has been at his house but when Aron finally enters his room it’s felt like hours holding a bowl of chicken soup. 

“You look like shit.” Aron says, spotting James, “Did Trevor really think you were feeling better?” 

“Thanks, that makes me so much better.” James croaks, voice much more scratchy than he thought it would be. 

“Jesus, you sound like shit too.” Aron walks up to James’s side, placing the chicken soup on his side dresser, and crouches down so that they’re face to face, “Trevor said you were getting better what the fuck did you do?” 

James doesn’t answer. Aron stands up and looks around the room, noticing that James’s computer is still on. He walks over to the computer and wakes it up. The screen flashes on with James still editing a video and a few already uploaded onto his account. Aron looks over and notices Trevor’s note. 

“Trevor told you not to edit and what do you do? Edit.” Aron clicks his tongue, shaking his head, “You should be disappointed in yourself James Wilson.” Aron lectures James like his mom but James can’t answer because the sharp pain in the back of his head makes it too hard to talk at all. 

Aron sighs, “I made you some chicken noodle soup.” 

James shakes his head, “I’m tired of chicken soup.” James whispers hoarsely. 

Aron sighs again, “Well, Trevor and Aleks bought a shitton for you so you’re going to be eating it for awhile.” He pats James’s side, gesturing him to move, and sits on the edge of the bed next to him. James sits up, leaning against the headboard. His eyes are slightly bloodshot, hair disheveled, and his face ghostly pale. He wants to stay in bed forever and never wake up. 

Aron picks up the bowl, shoveling a spoonful of chicken noodle soup, holding it up to James’s face, “Come on James. Eat.” 

James whines, reminding Aron of a little toddler. He drops his head forward, resting his forehead on Aron’s shoulder, “I fucking hate being sick, Aron.” He whispers.  

“No one likes being sick, idiot.” 

“Yeah but I hate it more.” 

Aron sets the bowl of soup back down, sighing for a third time, “You’re such a baby.”

James whines again, resting more weight on Aron’s shoulder. 

“Isn’t that an uncomfortable angle? Here, scoot over.” Aron stands up and forces James to scoot more towards the middle of the bed. Aron gently sits in the spot next to James so they’re now sitting side by side. James instantly leans his head back onto Aron’s shoulder, neck now in a more comfortable position. 

“Your shoulder is so boney.” James whines. 

“You’re just full of complaints today, aren’t you?” Aron laughs. 

“I really appreciate you guys taking care of me these past few days.” James admits, “If it weren’t for you guys I probably would be sick for two more weeks.” 

“You really are sick aren’t you?” Aron laughs again, patting the side of James’s head, “No problem bud. It’s the least we could do for everything you’ve done for us.”

“Next time, don’t let Aleks pick the chicken soup. Trevor knows what I like better.” James slowly closes his eyes. 

Aron laughs then starts to tell James a story about what happened at the Cow Chop house while he was gone. James falls asleep to the vibrations of Aron’s talking. 

The next time James wakes up, it’s 7:26pm. Aron isn’t by his side anymore, but instead is sitting at his computer clicking away at something. 

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Aron calls out, “I finished editing this video for you so you don’t have to worry about it later.” 

“Thanks Aron.” James says, voice now better than it was a few hours prior. 

“I’m going to walk Ein then go home. Is that okay? Are you alright now?” 

“Yes, I’m fine now Aron. Thanks.” James starts making his way to the bathroom. Right now, he needs a nice, hot shower. 

“Don’t fuck up your healing process again, please.” Aron shouts as he’s leaving through the front door with Ein, “And no editing today. You can do that when you’re better.” 

“Whatever.” James calls back out when he hears the door slam closed. 

James emerges out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and like an entirely new person. He walks downstairs, hoping to find something that wasn’t chicken noodle soup. Entering the kitchen, he spots a plateful of sliced oranges and apples. 

His phone beeps, indicating a text. James takes out his phone and squints at the message.

_ Aron: my grandma would cut me fruit when i was sick so… think of me as your asian grandma kappa  _

James takes a bite of an apple slice and grins at the text message.  

The next day, James feels amazing. Aside from some sniffling and the occasionally coughing, he’s pretty much completely better. He plays a movie and shoves himself in the corner of one of his living room couches. Today was going to be a relaxing day. Ein curls up next to James on the couch, resting her chin on his knee. 

Suddenly, he hears his door open and slam closed for the fifth day in a row. 

“James?” Aleks calls out.

“He looked like shit yesterday, he might still be in his room.” James hears Aron say. 

“I think I hear his living room TV.” Joe walks into the living room, grinning at James, “Here he is!” 

Ein runs to Joe, happily jumping at his feet, “When I’m better, you’re all losing your key privileges.” James says, shutting off the TV. 

“Did you actually sleep last night?” Aron asks, popping his head through the living room doorway.

“Yeah and you didn’t edit last night, right?” Aleks asks, walking in, crossing his arm. He reminded James very much of his mother when she was disappointed in him. 

“Did you remember to take some medicine? Or at least some vitamin c?” Trevor hits James with another question. 

“Did Ein go outside yet?” Joe asks, before James could answer any of the three prior questions. 

“Jesus Christ am I at a doctor's appointment? No need to ask so many questions.” James stands up from the couch and stretched, “I’m completely fine today. You guys didn’t even need to come here today. I’ll be back at the Cow Chop house tomorrow, guaranteed.” 

“Are you hungry?” Aleks makes his way to the kitchen before James could even answer, “Aron told me you’re tired of chicken soup so I can make you something for lunch.” 

James rolls his eyes, “I’m fine guys seriously.” James shivers, mentally reminding himself to turn up the thermostat. 

“James! Are you cold?” Joe runs to James, engulfing him into a hug, “I’ll warm you up, buddy.” 

“I’m not cold enough to use you for warmth. I’m okay, Joe. Just let me turn up the thermostat.” James struggles out of Joe’s hold but it seems like the more James moved, the tighter Joe’s grip became. 

“Aw, are we hugging now?” Aron joins in and hugs James from the other side. James groans. 

“Listen guys, I don’t need-” James starts.

“Hey I want to join too.” Trevor interrupts, hugging James from the back and leaning his head on James. 

“You guys are squishing me.” James mumbles. 

“What are we doing here?” Aleks grins when he reenters the living room. 

“Come join us Aleks!” Joe offers, “James is cold.”

Aleks walks over and joins the hug, happily squeezing James into an even tighter hug. 

“You guys are the worst.” James grumbles. However, he found the group hug pleasantly warm and actually very lovely. No matter how many times they’ve been assholes to each other, he knows that in the end they all love each other and care for each other much more than they’d like to admit.

Except, maybe next time he’s sick, he’ll stay at Jordan’s house. 


End file.
